creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheToaMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the I'm Alone? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 00:10, January 12, 2013 -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 23:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned from chat for 3 days for spam. You had been warned and kicked about this in the past, as you said, so we shouldn't have had to warn you again. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 01:19, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Be more careful next time. ( : Hi you don't know me but at least your banned for three days...I got blocked for two weeks one time. But I didn't mean to do whatever it is I did. Just don't make the same mistakes I did. Bye Katrina Garcia 01:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan Story Deletion Please don't upload stories from elsewhere unless you are positive they meet the quality standards. The story you just uploaded didn't. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Advertising Please do not advertise other sites in the forums. If you do so again, you will be blocked. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:15, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 18:23, February 18, 2018 (UTC)